O Pai, O Filho e O Santo Hóspede
Sequência de Abertura Piada do Sofá: Os Simpsons chegam ao sofá flutuando na forma de balões; Bola de Neve se assusta com o "balão homer" e estoura ele com as unhas. Sinopse A Srta. Krabappel anuncia que o Festival Medieval das escolas acontecerá na sexta feira. Ela escolhe Lisa para o papel da Rainha e Bart para o de construtor de barris da vila. Bart fica revoltado com a escolha. O diretor Skinner escolhe Willie para ser o idiota da vila, e lhe entrega trapos molhados de urina para vestir. Willie também fica revoltado. Na sexta feira os alunos se reúnem no ginásio, decorado como se fosse um castelo medieval. Enquanto as crianças comem coxas de peru, Lisa ordena que Bart encha os copos de todos com cerveja de limão rosa. Bart entra na sala carregando um barril mal feito. Lisa dá um tapinha no barril, que desmonta e encharca Bart com o líquido rosado. Mais tarde, disposto a se vingar, Willie rola uma torta gigantesca para dentro do ginásio. Quando Lisa corta a torta, dúzias de ratos escapam. As crianças fogem aterrorizadas. Millhouse abre a boca para gritar, e os ratos correm para dentro dela. Sorridente, Bart passa por Skinner rolando dentro de um barril. Furioso, Skinner agarra Bart e o culpa pelo vexame. Ele expulsa Bart do colégio. Bart fica tão chocado que abre a boca... e os ratos correm para dentro dela. Em casa, a família discute para qual escola mandar Bart e Margie se interessa pelo folheto da Escola Católica de São Jerônimo. Lisa lembra que as escolas católicas são geralmente as escolas particulares mais baratas. Marge decide mandar Bart para São Jerônimo. Em seu primeiro dia de aula, Bart descobre que a Irmã Thomasina usa uma régua para punir os alunos desobedientes. Bart faz amizade com um jovem padre, chamado Sean. Ele diz que já fez muita molecagem, assim como Bart, até o dia que São Pedro apareceu para ele e o endireitou. O Padre Sean dá a Bart uma revista em quadrinhos chamada As Vidas dos Santos e o dispensa. Quando percebe que vai poder ler quadrinhos e fazer desenhos terríveis de Joana D’Arc queimando na fogueira, Bart começa a se interessar pelo catolicismo. Homer, no entanto, fica preocupado com a possibilidade de Bart se unir ao “culto mais maluco do mundo”. Ele corre para a igreja e confronta o Padre Sean, mas também acaba se interessando ao descobrir que os católicos comem panquecas, bebem cerveja e jogam bingo. Ele também fica intrigado ao descobrir que os católicos são absolvidos dos pecados quando se arrependem. Homer vai até o confessionário, onde confessa todos os pecados que já cometeu.Terminando, ele comemora, certo de que limpou sua alma. O Padre Sean diz a Homer que ele só será absolvido se for católico. Ao voltar para casa, Homer conta a Marge sobre sua experiência. Marge o proíbe de se unir à igreja, pois é totalmente contra a idéia de ter mais filhos e deixar que o incenso estrague suas roupas. Marge vai à igreja, mas aparece sem Homer ou Bart. Flanders e o Reverendo Lovejoy se revoltam com a idéia de perder ambos para “um chapéu branco pontudo”. O Reverendo diz a Marge que uma fé diferente significa uma vida diferente após a morte. Marge imagina o que seria ter de passar a eternidade com os divertidos católicos em vez dos austeros protestantes. Quando pensa em Homer e Bart jogando Jesus para o alto com um cobertor, a fantasia termina. Flanders assegura a Marge que os protestantes vão salvar Homer e Bart da Igreja Católica. Marge, Flanders e Lovejoy observam em segredo enquanto o Padre Sean conta a Homer como é a primeira comunhão. Eles invadem sala e arrastam Bart para uma van chamada “Missão Sobre Rodas”. A van parte, enquanto Homer e o Padre Sean saem correndo pelos portões da escola. Homer liga para Marge e exige que Bart seja devolvido à igreja. Marge responde que vai mostrar a Bart que os protestantes podem ser tão interessantes quanto os católicos. A van pára em frente ao Festival da Juventude Protestante. Bart fica seduzido quando percebe que poderá jogar paintball. Pouco depois, o Padre Sean e Homer aparecem montados em uma moto. Usando armas de paintball, Flanders e Lovejoy tentam fazer com que eles vão embora. Bart discursa para o público, lembrando que, não importa a religião, todos ali são Cristãos. O Padre Sean aperta a mão de Flanders e tudo fica esquecido. Homer afirma que, para que a família se mantenha unida, todos irão à mesma igreja. O Padre Sean espera que todos aprendam a mensagem de tolerância e compreensão de Bart. A cena muda para vários anos no futuro, onde exércitos vão à guerra em nome de Bart, o Profeta. GRANDE MOMENTO: Homer indo ao confessionário falando todos os seus pecados: "Eu grudei meleca na sua camisa, fiz um cachorro e um gato se beijarem, pirateei uma TV a cabo, cobicei a mulher do... / ...do Tubarão II, menti para um garçom, me masturbei 8 bilhões de vezes, não pretendo para de me masturbar no futuro." Curiosidades *No Jantar Mensal de Panquecas da escola católica vemos o prefeito Quimby, além do gangster Tony Gordo e seus capangas. *Nesse episódio Homer diz que o bingo é o seu jogo preferido, ele só não lembra o que se grita quando se ganha. *A única Simpson não protestante é Lisa (ela é budista). *O toque de celular de Marge é "Hawaii Five-O", tema musical de uma série antiga, conhecida também por fazer parte da "MasterMIx" de Jive Bunny. *A Van que aparece nesse episódio é a Van do Scooby Doo *Na cena em que Marge sonha com o céu católico a dança russa feita por Bart e Homer é uma referência à Rússia católica. *Esse episódio foi transferido para o final da temporada, porque durante a temporada, o papa João Paulo II veio a falecer. Como o papa aparecia nesse episódio, em solenidade a FOX transferiu o episódio para o fim da temporada, exibindo no dia em que ele seria exibido uma reprise de Em um dia claro não consigo ver a minha irmã. *Pela troca da ordem dos episódios, o episódio 350 passou a ser Futuro-Drama, em vez de Não Tema o Carpinteiro. *No episódio Lisa tira um "A", Bart perguntou a Marge se poderia virar católico para comer pão e beber vinho. Marge, obviamente, rejeitou. *Esse episódio evidencia muito bem o inteligente perfil crítico da série Os Simpsons, embora a Igreja Católica seja o maior alvo, o desenho alerta a sociedade de um modo geral, destacando a intolerância, a corrupção religiosa e seus efeitos. Quando Homer liga para Marge pedindo para ela se conformar porque o catolicismo domina, ele cita a cidade de Boston; o desenho foi ao ar em 2005, Boston, capital do estado do Massachusetts, foi o centro de um grande escândalo, repercutindo mundialmente, sobre padres pedófilos reportado em 2001 e 2002 - este fato é o tema central do filme "Spotlight: Segredos Revelados" - vencedor do oscar de melhor filme em 2016. Citações * Homer: "Gente! Eu não acredito que foi expulso!? Não pense que vai passar a semana toda deitado no sofá feito um vagabundo porque isso é pra mim!" * Homer: "Como vamos pagar essas escolas particulares? São todas caras. Se quisermos desperdiçar dinheiro, por que não compramos aquele marcapasso novo para o vovô?" * Homer: "Transformaram o café da manhã em jantar? É um milagre! ... 'Ave-Panqueca, meu estômago é convosco, bendita sois entre as refeições, santificado...' " * Homer: "Conforme-se Marge, os católicos dominam... Temos Boston, a América do Sul e boa parte da Irlanda, e estamos fazendo sérias incursões em Moçambique querida." * Homer: "Sobe filho, vamos mostrar para sua mãe que o nosso deus chuta o traseiro do deus dela." Galeria Folheto catolico.jpg|"engravide até cair" Bart reza terço.jpg|Bart reza terço Lovejoy furgão snoopy.jpg|a máquina do ministério (scooby-doo) Episódio disponível em DVD: Sim Décima Sexta Temporada: en:The Father, the Son and the Holy Guest Star es:The Father, the Son, and the Holy Guest Star fr:Le Père, le Fils et le Saint d'esprit pl:The Father, the Son and the Holy Guest Star Categoria:episodios finais